This invention relates to control stations used on enclosed electrical apparatus such as motor control centers. More particularly this invention pertains to a mounting structure for readily mounting or removing the control station housing to or from an exterior panel or door panel of the enclosure.
Motor control centers comprise a cabinet having a plurality of compartments closed by individual doors. Each compartment receives a removable motor control unit containing motor control apparatus such as manually operated circuit interrupters and/or electrically operated starters, reversers or the like. Manual operators for the circuit interrupters are fixed to the motor control unit and project through openings in the compartment door. Pilot control devices such as pushbuttons or rotary selector switches or the like for controlling the electrically operated apparatus are mounted to a control station, housing to comprise a control station which may also be affixed to the motor control unit to project through an opening in the door, or may be mounted to the door within the opening. The latter approach simplifies alignment and gasketing. However, the switches of the control station are wired to the control apparatus, therefore the control station must preferably be removable from the door to stay with the motor control unit when it becomes necessary to remove the motor control unit for testing or maintenance. It is desirable that such control stations, sometimes referred to as cover control or cover control islands, be attachable and removable quickly and with few simple operations.